


Out of the Normal

by grapenight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mates, corrupt government, stuff like that. Maybe overly cheesy, but oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Normal

Ryan had been seventeen for ten months now, and he was afraid that he might turn eighteen before it happens. He couldn't live his whole life alone, though, he just couldn't let that happen. Everyone finds their soul mates at seventeen, or sometime within the year after they get the chip in. And if you got to eighteen and still hadn't found your soul mate, it was more than likely that you would never find it. That didn't happen often, but it did happen enough. Ryan just hoped and prayed that wouldn't be him. 

His parents told him it was his own fault for it taking so long, because he never did anything to try to find his soul mate. Ryan didn't believe that, though, because if the person really is your soul mate, you shouldn't have to go out of your way to find them, you should just come together, by fate. If Ryan shared his views with anyone, he'd just get made fun of, so he avoided doing so. 

And it wasn't like he wasn't trying at all. He's talked to girls a lot more since turning seventeen, he's even gone to a few school organized events, and it that wasn't trying, then he was nothing more than a fly. He'd admit that other than that, he really wasn't doing much else. He's always put anything more off, though ,saying, I've still got six months. Well, when six turned to four, and four eventually turned to three, and now there were only two months left. Even now he used the excuse, 'do you even know how long two months is?' 

It was hard to see all of his friends find their soul mates, and watch them begin their lives while he stayed the same. Luckily, his best friend Spencer was a year younger, not even turning seventeen yet, so they could still hang out just the same, so his life seemed pretty much normal. 

While he was waiting for his soul mate, he had a nice job at his favorite bookstore. Actually, all bookstores were his favorite, but he'd never mention that at work. 

It was a normal day at the shop when he met Brendon Urie. It was then that everything fell apart and came together. 

As the door to the shop opened, Ryan looked up from the book he was reading to see a young man with dark hair and a thin body walk in. "Can I help you?" 

The boy looked up at him, and Ryan was intrigued. It wasn't quite physical attraction, because Ryan knew that was impossible, but he felt he was being pulled in by the boy, in a strange way he had never felt before. 

The boy almost looked like he was feeling the same thing, which struck Ryan as very strange, but he quickly brushed it off. Strange things happen, and after seeing some of the things he had seem, little things like that didn't have much of an affect on him. 

"Um, yes," the boy said, and Ryan was struck yet again by the boy's voice. It was... Ryan wasn't sure how to describe it, it just felt so nice to his ears. "I need a book, and I'm not really looking for any particular book, I just need a really good one. Could you maybe recommend something for me?" 

Ryan was glad to help. It was a little strange, because usually the thought of having to do a bit more work than necessary made Ryan frustrated, but today he was actually pleased. Maybe he had lost his mind, it would probably explain a great deal of things. 

Ryan found a few of his favorite books, and gave them to the boy, giving a brief description of each of them. After the boy had about five books, Ryan said, "You can look at those, see if any of them interest you. If they don't, I can probably find some more." 

The boy nodded, and went to sit at one of the chairs along the walls of the store. Ryan went back to the counter and started reading his book again, although it was considerably harder with the boy just over there. After a couple minutes, Ryan had almost given up on reading, when the boy came up to the counter, a single book in his hand. 

"Ready to check out?" Ryan asks. The boy nods and hands over the book. Ryan was surprised and very pleased to see that it was his absolute favorite book out of the ones he had given the boy. He obviously had good taste, Ryan though a little bit snobby. He couldn't help that he knew good books, and he was very opinionated. 

"This is a great book, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. It has the best characters, they just make the book shine really," Ryan babbled as he rang up the book. "Oh, um, sorry for that. It'll be $8.67." 

The boy laughed as he handed over a ten. "It's no problem, I'm actually really excited to read this. I'm sure it's great. I'm Brendon, by the way." 

The boy looked extremely embarrassed after saying that, but Ryan was actually thinking of introducing himself before Brendon had. 

Ryan smiled, "I'm Ryan." 

That was how they met. Somehow, they ended up hanging out a lot, talking about books, music, movies, and whatever else they knew. It was probably the happiest Ryan had been in a long time. 

Everything was changed when he touched Brendon the first time. It was when everything came together. He suddenly knew, he knew that Brendon was his one and only, that he could never love someone like he loved Brendon. He had only known the boy for a week, there was no way he could feel like that. But he knew Brendon felt the same as he did, because they were soul mates, that much was now obvious to Ryan. 

The problem was that this shouldn't happen, there was no way this could actually happen. Males are programmed with female soul mates, never a boy, it just wasn't possible. Brendon looked at Ryan as Ryan looked back, both of them knowing they could never go back to before, that they needed each other, even if they barely had each other then. 

"How," Ryan started, unable to find the words to finish. How do you put into words what you didn't even know existed? 

Brendon looked him over before saying, "Let's go back to my house." 

The whole way there Brendon didn't let go of Ryan's hand. Ryan was very gland for that fact. As soon as they get into the privacy of Brendon's apartment, Brendon crashes his lips against Ryan's, kissing him enthusiastically. Ryan responded gladly, but he couldn't shake the feeling of confusion. 

Brendon must have the same feeling as Ryan, but he doesn't seem as bothered by it. "Let's just do what we want, what we need, Ry, don't worry about anyone else." 

At Brendon's words, Ryan found himself relaxing, and following that was the first night spent together. 

There was no way anyone could have known what had happened between them, but of course someone did. They were both called into the town hall immediately the next day. 

The leader himself saw them and made promises that they could get new chips implanted, ones that would be right, and not malfunctioning. They would be normal, not unnatural and unjust like they were. They made appointments for the surgeries later that week. 

It was that night that they got away.Neither Ryan nor Brendon knew exactly what would happen during those surgeries, but they knew enough to guess that they wouldn't like it, and afterwards, they'd probably be programmed not to love each other anymore. They couldn't let that happen. 

The first couple of months after they left, they regretted every decision that had led them there. Life was hard, nothing was solid, and their posh city lives hadn't prepared them to be on their own. Somehow, just being with each other helped. They loved each other enough that they could almost look past hardships. 

When they finally got settled down, they also found more people like themselves. Even Spencer, Ryan's friend from before, had found them, and Ryan was so glad to have him with him. 

Life wasn't perfect, to begin with, but they started to form their own, underground society, for the people loved who they loved, and could just be themselves. No one got anything programmed into them, and they all turned out to be a lot happier. 

One night, Ryan lay in bed with Brendon, thinking about the past. 

"When you walked into the store," Ryan said, already chuckling, "I was so confused. I had no idea what you were making me feel. And I just thought you were so captivating." 

Brendon smiled, "I thought the same, although even then all I wanted was to kiss you so hard your mouth would be bruised and so hot, you don't even know. I was beyond horny then." 

Ryan laughed so hard at that, almost falling out of bed. "Then? As if you aren't now?" 

Brendon shook his head and grabbed onto Ryan, hugging him tight to his chest. They weren't a normal, cookie cutter couple, and Ryan personally thought that was what made everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me the prompt for this one, and I went for it. It was fun, and came out pretty naturally. It was really nice feeling to write. I love getting prompts, it makes writing twenty times easier.


End file.
